


Of Tears and Libraries

by orphan_account



Series: Random Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Complete, Drabble, F/M, Friends to more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Draco's day takes an unexpected turn when he hears sniffling in the library at the Ministry of Magic.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Random Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463191
Comments: 38
Kudos: 151





	Of Tears and Libraries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niffizzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niffizzle/gifts).



> unalpha'd and unbeta'd, something for my dear friend niffizzle.

* * *

Maybe it’s fate that he hears it while he’s in the library at the Ministry—sniffling. And not just any sniffling, no. There’s only one person in all the world he knows that sniffles as though she’s apologising. As if she ought to be above such emotions, while simultaneously accepting she isn’t.

Draco’s grip on the books he needs tightens as he peeks around the shelves, and yes. It’s Granger alone at the table. She’s gathered her silken, chocolate-brown curls in a loose bun today, and several tendrils have either sprung or fallen free. They frame her graceful neck, swishing against her hunched shoulders as she swipes a hand at her face.

His entire world stops here and now, watching her cry. He’s already heard the sound of Hermione Granger crying more times than he cares to count. Mostly in the library at Hogwarts, when she would be studying alone and in the midst of a fight with the dimwitted Gryffindor duo. Her cries and pleas on the floor of Malfoy Manor occasionally haunt his nightmares still, even though they’ve long since moved beyond that.

In fact, he and Hermione are to the point they’re quite friendly with each other. She assists him with his wand-making apprenticeship at times, while he studies with her as she’s in pursuit of her potion mastery. Theo and Potter know feelings goes well beyond the boundaries of “friendship” for Draco, but they don’t press him.

Everything unfreezes and returns to normal again as Hermione sniffs and swipes, and Draco can’t bear it any longer. He’s at her side, a hand on her shoulder before he realises what he’s done. They’re not the touchy sort of friends, but maybe he’s not feeling especially friendly today.

Maybe tears have spurred him to take that plunge for more…

“Who do I need to make disappear, Granger?”

His attempt at humour works, and the witch manages a watery chuckle, even as tears still gather in the fathomless depths of her eyes.

“So sorry, Draco. I didn’t realise I was disturbing you, or anyone really.”

“Not at all; Ollivander placed some books on hold here and asked me to fetch them.”

She nods, her throat bobbing as she swallows. “You’re busy then. We can talk later.”

She swipes again at her eyes, and it’s all he can do to resist the primal urge coursing through his veins to do that himself. To brush away any and all tears that swell in her eyes and stripe down her cheeks. His heart leaps in his chest at the sound of his given name on her lips. He wishes he could kiss those full lips to make all the world better for her—not that his kisses are that spectacular. But Theo seems to be of the opinion that kissing Astoria gives one a sense of unity and solidarity. A comfort in knowing one isn’t facing struggles alone.

Maybe someday he can be there with Granger.

Maybe today can be a start down that path…

“Nonsense,” he murmurs gently. “I’m here now, and Ollivander can wait. Tell me all your troubles, Granger, and we’ll figure out how to put it to rights.”

With a heart full of hope, Draco sits down and listens to Hermione Granger tell him about a petition. The more she studies, the more concerned she becomes over the efficacy of potion ingredients that are obtained from magical creatures, beasts, and beings. She’s trying to obtain enough signatures for the Ministry to fund a new department that focuses entirely on experimental potions that use new ingredients. Draco already knows what the problems are before she tells him: so-called experts and Masters in potions have already deemed the current methods as most effective and efficient, and are unwilling to alter their ways.

Maybe it’s an investment that will come to nothing, but Draco can’t help but believe that it’ll all lead to _something_ , something real and beautiful and lasting, as he hears himself volunteering to set up a foundation to donate all the funds and supplies she’ll need.

She’s begins to protest, but he channels some more hidden Gryffindor and winds the fingers of one hand around her wrist, while delicately cupping her chin with his other hand, tipping her face up closer to his.

“Let me do this, please. Let me help you. Let me work together with you in this.”

“Why?”

He shrugs to play nonchalant, but his heart is thundering, and he thinks it’s impossible she _can’t_ hear it. “We both are in the market of needing things from magical creatures for our products. Perhaps together we can find ways of changing the wizarding world for better.”

The way her lips bow up in a tender smile… the way her lips close over his cheek… the way his breath catches in his lungs…

He can’t help but believe this is all the start of something terrifying and beautiful. Something new and exquisite. Something that feels like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
